


Отвлекающий маневр: методы убеждения

by Sherlocked_me



Series: Отвлекающий маневр [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_me/pseuds/Sherlocked_me
Summary: Мини-сиквел к работе "Отвлекающий маневр". Шерлок и Джон летят на новое расследование. Джон с самого начала знал,что постоянство и покой – нечто недостижимое, если твой супруг – Шерлок Холмс, миллионер, главный редактор ведущего американского издания и на досуге – детектив, ввязывающийся во все самое опасное. Невыносимый. Чокнутый. Ненормальный. И самый любимый. Лучший. Поэтому не было никакого резона удивляться тому,что их планы снова отправились в эротическое путешествие по известному адресу.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Отвлекающий маневр [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789867
Kudos: 5





	Отвлекающий маневр: методы убеждения

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 год — вышло продолжение) https://ficbook.net/readfic/9165281
> 
> Итак, друзья! Сегодня Великий День! 21 июня 2014 года я выложила первую главу "Отвлекающего маневра"  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257625  
> Это мой персональный праздник, который я просто не могла не разделить с любимыми читателями!  
> Так что этот фик - небольшое хулиганство в честь годовщины начала работы над любимым детищем! :)  
> Это эпизод, приквел, так сказать, к продолжению моей главной и самой моей любимой работы.  
> Она же - сиквел к уже написанной. Так бывает :)  
> Если вы еще не читали "Отвлекающий маневр", то скорее исправляйтесь :)  
> Впрочем, и для тех читателей, кто пока до нее не добрался, чтиво будет... занятным :)  
> НО: там реально есть спойлеры. Так что, решайте сами!..  
> Приятного чтения! Я вас люблю!!

Нет, все правильно. Джон с самого начала знал, что постоянство и покой — нечто недостижимое, если твой супруг — Шерлок Холмс, миллионер, главный редактор ведущего американского издания и на досуге — детектив, ввязывающийся во все самое опасное. Гениальный, нужно признать, детектив. Безбашенный. Невыносимый. Чокнутый. Ненормальный. И самый любимый. Лучший.

И он не жаловался. Напротив, это было по-настоящему захватывающе — то, как этот человек перевернул его жизнь.  
Поэтому не было никакого резона удивляться тому, что их планы снова отправились в эротическое путешествие по известному адресу. 

Он сам на это согласился, и теперь они возвращаются в Нью-Йорк, раньше срока, и вовсе не для того, чтобы подготовить почву для планирующегося переезда в Лондон. На горизонте появилось новое интересное расследование с загадочным исчезновением лучшего консультанта ФБР, на счету которого было такое количество раскрытых дел, соперничать с которым мог только сам Шерлок Холмс. Есть над чем поломать голову. И это потрясающе. Новое приключение. Новый драйв. Адреналин. Эйфория от неизбежной разгадки.

И второй перелет за сутки. Что может быть веселее?

Вернувшись из Египта, они едва ли провели на Бейкер-стрит больше нескольких часов: время не позволяло задерживаться дольше, и его хватило только на то, чтобы наскоро собрать вещи. Консультант был по-прежнему в розыске, не обнаружили никаких следов. И шансы найти его живым таяли с каждым часом. ФБР нужен был Шерлок. И его гениальный мозг.

Полет из Египта в Лондон прошел спокойно. Но стоило им оказаться в самолете, который должен был доставить их из Королевства в Штаты, как Шерлок будто с цепи сорвался.

— Рады приветствовать вас на борту, мистер Холмс, мистер Ватсон, — обратилась к ним с приветствием стюардесса, женщина лет пятидесяти пяти, опрятно одетая и улыбчивая.

— Благодарю, мы… — Джон только хотел поприветствовать ее в ответ, ведь он даже помнил ее по прошлому перелету, как его перебили.

— На борту случайно нет изолированных мест? Для молодоженов, понимаете? — с непроницаемым лицом уточнил Холмс, положив левую руку на плечо Джона так, чтобы непременно было видно кольцо.  
Джон бросил на него полный недоумения взгляд. Он не ослышался? Что он делает?

— Шерлок…

— Сожалею, мистер Холмс, но наш авиалайнер этого не предусматривает, — та покраснела, вмиг утрачивая благодушный вид, но продолжала старательно улыбаться.

— Какое большое упущение со стороны вашего руководства, — серьезно заявил Холмс.

— Обязательно донесу до него Ваше замечание, — кивнула та, очевидно, теряя остатки терпения. — Позвольте проводить Вас на Ваши места.

— О, было бы чудесно. Не терпится _расслабиться_. Совсем не высыпаемся, знаете ли.

Джон сгорал от стыда. Иногда Шерлок становился просто невыносимым без видимых на то причин.

— Что на тебя нашло? — спросил он, когда они разместились в бизнес-классе: Джон на этот раз занял место у иллюминатора.

— Просто решил развеять скуку, — беспечно пожал плечами устроившийся рядом Шерлок, проверяя почту на смартфоне, перед тем как включить авиарежим.

— Полегчало? Ты посмотри, ее лицо уже под цвет ее формы. А ведь мы еще даже не взлетели!

— Нет, я намерен развлекаться всю дорогу.

— То есть, пути из Нью-Йорка в Лондон тебе было мало?

— О, так ты тоже узнал ее.

— Разумеется, узнал.

Трудно было забыть обалдевшее лицо человека, который несколько раз заставал их за поцелуями во время перелета полтора месяца назад. Даже несмотря на непредвиденный каминг-аут Джону было неловко, потому что он не привык выставлять личную жизнь напоказ. Окей, отпуск был не в счет. Это все влияние его мужа, который, напротив, совершенно не парился по этому поводу. Хотя поначалу и отреагировал на ту статью Мориарти весьма и весьма остро.

Следующие несколько часов прошли в относительном спокойствии: после того как Джон еще немного пожурил Шерлока за его «несносность», они немного поговорили о прекрасном, но коротком отпуске, о том, как будет здорово в скором времени оказаться там вновь — особенно после пасмурной лондонской погоды, которая слишком контрастировала с солнечным высокотемпературным раем, из которого они только что вернулись. Немного обсудили и грядущее расследование, приступить к которому им предстояло уже с самого утра. Потом они посмотрели фильм и даже успели немного подремать к тому моменту, как подали ужин.

Как только они закончили трапезу, стюардесса убрала посуду и мусор, торопясь как можно скорее ретироваться от этой парочки. Причиной оказалось всё то же шерлоково вызывающее поведение: он интимным жестом провел своим носом по щеке Джона и тихо замурзился как кот, стоило женщине только приблизиться к ним.

— Шерлок, ну хватит, — тихо проворчал Джон, наслаждаясь, впрочем, самими ощущениями.

— Убеди меня.

— Убедить?

В ответ Шерлок лишь продолжил выразительно смотреть ему в глаза, улыбаясь одними уголками губ.

Несколько секунд Джон всматривался в этот полный вызова кошачий взгляд, после чего вдруг широко и открыто улыбнулся их обладателю.

— Хорошо.

«Будет тебе изолированное место». 

Шерлок удивленно приподнял одну бровь, но встал и с тихим «Хммм» пошел следом за первым выбравшимся со своего места Джоном, который направлялся по проходу вдоль салона самолета в сторону двери с надписью WC.

Оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что никто за ними не наблюдает, Джон вошел в кабину и потянул Шерлока за собой.

— Ты серьезно, Джон? — игриво улыбнулся тот, определенно не до конца веря в то, что Джон действительно решится на нечто подобное.

— Вполне, — тихо ответил он, отвечая аналогичной улыбкой.

Места едва хватало на одного человека, вдвоем же было просто невозможно тесно. Впрочем, им кое-как удалось уместиться там и незаметно прикрыть за собой дверь. Как только щелкнул замок, Джон вцепился в лацканы пиджака Шерлока, притягивая его к себе еще ближе, чтобы впиться в его губы жарким поцелуем. Тот попытался было обнять его, но Джон, не разрывая поцелуй, перехватил его руки и прижал их к двери, сжимая каждую за запястье. 

Шерлок улыбнулся, тоже не прерывая лихорадочного единения губ: он, несомненно, вспомнил их первое свидание у него дома, когда Джон впервые приехал к нему в день, когда они стали парой. Тогда он сам вел себя практически так же. Теперь же роли несколько поменялись. Джон целовал его, прикусывал и оттягивал эту сексуальную нижнюю губу, срывая такие ласкающие слух стоны, которые просто обожал в исполнении любимого. Выпустив его руки из хватки, Джон немного отстранился, вытащил рубашку Шерлока из брюк, а затем зарылся одной рукой в любимую кудрявую шевелюру, другой скользнул прямо под боксеры и крепко сжал начавший твердеть член супруга. 

Шерлок от неожиданности шумно вдохнул, но Джон не дал ему отдышаться, вновь взяв в плен его губы. Он ласкал его медленно, покрывая поцелуями шею, легко прикусывая непривычно загорелую кожу и ощущая, как сильно бьется под ней пульс, с удовольствием отмечая, как его манипуляции доводят партнера почти до полного возбуждения. Собственное тело тоже требовало внимания, но нет — не сейчас.

— Джо-о-он… — почти простонал Шерлок, когда тот непроизвольно ускорил темп скольжения пальцев по его члену.

— Ох, да, прости. Немного увлекся, — Джон, вопреки ожиданиям партнера, вдруг вытащил руку из его брюк и… повернулся к зеркалу, чтобы привести себя в порядок и пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы.  
Поймав в отражении недоуменный взгляд, он рассмеялся.

— Джон?

Он снова повернулся к ничего не понимающему Шерлоку, легко коснулся его губ, ненавязчиво разворачивая его так, что спиной к двери теперь оказался он сам, и прошептал на ухо, игриво наматывая один его непослушный локон на палец:

— Простите, мистер Холмс. Но заниматься сексом в туалете самолета во время полета — небезопасно, — Джон прикусил мочку его уха, и отстранился, победоносно улыбаясь.

— Джон, ты…

— Был достаточно убедителен? Согласен. Теперь тебе точно будет не до шуток над ни в чем не повинной женщиной. И главное — я избавил тебя от скуки до самого прилета в JFK.

— Ты не можешь.

— Еще как могу, дорогой.

Джон старательно разгладил скомканную и задравшуюся местами рубашку партнера.

— Не представляешь, что я с тобой сделаю, — после небольшой паузы, угрожающе прошипел Шерлок, окончательно осознав свое поражение и застегивая ширинку.

Джон снова коротко поцеловал его, не обращая внимания на отсутствие ответа, и как только отстранился, прочел в прищуренных глазах Шерлока обещание мести в самой изощренной форме, но его это не испугало. Напротив, он безумно этого хотел и изо всех сил пытался не потерять самообладание прямо сейчас. Поскольку подобный метод убеждения оказался палкой о двух концах. И сам он мечтал как можно скорее оказаться в конечном пункте назначения. Во всех смыслах.

— Жду с нетерпением, — тихо сказал он и, подмигнув ему, выскользнул из кабины и направился на свое место, давая время Шерлоку привести себя в порядок. И заодно время себе — вытряхнуть из своей головы образ растрепанного и готового на все Холмса.

Оставшиеся три с половиной часа полета и в самом деле прошли спокойно. Шерлок, вернувшийся на свое место сразу следом, просто с ним не разговаривал, уткнувшись в телефон и игнорируя любую попытку Джона заговорить. Игнорируя сам факт его существования, а также существования стюардессы и остальных пассажиров самолета. Джон даже было начал думать, что перегнул палку. Но, с другой стороны, Шерлок не может каждый раз выставлять напоказ их отношения только потому, что об этом на всю страну растрезвонила одна желтая газетенка, или потому что ему так хочется: это неприлично, в конце концов, вне зависимости от того, традиционная ли пара это делает, или нет. 

Кстати, интересно, что теперь станет с «ДМ-Викли», когда ее владелец оказался в международном розыске и вынужден скрываться? Так или иначе, на словах Холмс не воспринимает всерьез то, что он пытается ему донести. Значит, ему остается пользоваться другими средствами. И раз сейчас супруг объявил ему некий молчаливый бойкот, то можно воспользоваться ситуацией и просто попробовать еще немного вздремнуть, тем более что он-то уже давно сонно посапывал почти что у него на плече.

Багаж по прилету получали тоже в состоянии напряженного молчания одной из сторон. По дороге до Уильям-стрит Джону даже удалось заснуть в такси. Сколько часовых поясов они уже сменили за последние сутки? Сейчас стояла глубокая ночь. Хотя вдалеке небо понемногу светлело — утро было на подходе не только на часах.

Он проснулся от того, что кое-кто сильно хлопнул дверью такси. Он выбрался из машины и, взяв свой чемодан, рассчитался с водителем и пошел вслед за Шерлоком, который не стал его дожидаться и уже шагал ко входу в ставший таким родным небоскреб с пент-хаусом на шестьдесят седьмом этаже. Ох, как же Джон сейчас мечтал оказаться в такой удобной постели и провалиться в нормальный сон хотя бы на несколько часов…

А Шерлок если хочет, может дуться, сколько угодно. Хотя, по правде сказать, Джон рассчитывал, что тот оттает чуть раньше, чем наступит следующее тысячелетие. А еще он так надеялся продолжить начатое в самолете хотя бы днем. К тому же, как они собрались вести расследование, если не будут разговаривать? Нет, так не пойдет. Нужно мириться.

— Шерлок, ну хватит уже дуться. Ты знаешь, почему я это сделал.

Тот не ответил и только бросил на него мрачный взгляд, выходя из лифта.

— О, будем играть в молчанку дальше? — Джон зашел в квартиру следом за Шерлоком.

— А ты хочешь поговорить? — вдруг отозвался Холмс из гостиной, где бросил свой чемодан с пиджаком и двинулся прямо на Джона.

— О, боже, неужели я снова слышу твой голос, — попытался пошутить тот, но… — Эй!

Шерлок вцепился в его руку чуть повыше локтя и потащил его в направлении…

— Да ладно, Шерлок, серьезно?! Сейчас?!

— О, да, именно сейчас, — втолкнув Джона внутрь той самой комнаты, он запер дверь и повернулся к нему, нарочито медленно расстегивая пуговицы на своей рубашке. — Вот увидишь, время самое подходящее.

Джон непроизвольно облизал губы: этот человек сводил его с ума — во всех смыслах. Нужно срочно вернуться в реальность. Он встряхнул головой.

— Шерлок, по твоим же словам, нас ждут в ФБР к восьми утра! То есть, через два часа! Тебе не удастся убедить меня, что сейчас подходящее время!

— Неужели? — голос звучал ровно и на грани шепота, но в нем слышалась явная угроза, так что у Джона по спине даже пробежал холодок. И в горле резко пересохло.

Шерлок позволил рубашке скользнуть на пол. Он сделал шаг к Джону и без дальнейших разговоров стянул с него пиджак и футболку.

— Шерлок…

Тот обхватил его голову руками, и Джон уже приготовился ответить на поцелуй, безоговорочно принимая все правила игры, но… его не последовало, лишь губы обожгло жарким дыханием.

— Раздевайся до конца.

Не подчиниться было просто невозможно.  
Когда с одеждой было покончено, Джон вновь поднял взгляд на Шерлока. Он прав, как и всегда: время самое подходящее.

— На колени.

«О, боже, да…»

— Да, мой Господин.

Последние слова вызвали легкую усмешку у «господина», но она была столь мимолетной, что могла сойти за видение. Они еще никогда не «играли» по всем правилам, но это чертовски заводило: Джон вдруг ощутил, как кровь устремилась прямо в пах.

— Ты был плохим мальчиком, Джон, — Шерлок смотрел на него, упавшего на колени, сверху вниз своим непроницаемым взглядом. Это завораживало. Джон уже даже не пытался контролировать сбившееся дыхание.

— Да, сэр, — хрипло ответил он.

— Ты же понимаешь, что тебя ждет за это.

— Да, сэр.

— Ты хочешь этого?

— Безумно, сэр.

Шерлок подошел вплотную так, что его ширинка оказалась как раз напротив лица Джона.

— Ты знаешь, что делать.

Джон опустил взгляд и расстегнул молнию, после чего приспустил брюки вместе с боксерами, высвобождая возбужденный наполовину член. Он успел только прикоснуться к нему пальцами, как его вдруг прервал резкий голос:

— Без рук.

— Да, сэр.

Казалось, они не занимались сексом целую вечность, хотя на деле — всего пару дней. Но было так восхитительно вновь чувствовать его вкус, как и в первый раз. Пусть нельзя прикасаться к нему руками, не беда — Джон знал, как свести супруга с ума одними губами и языком.

…А вот о том, что нельзя трогать руками эти потрясающие ягодицы, сказано ничего не было, поэтому Джон смело обхватил ладонями любимую задницу, стараясь взять глубже с каждым движением.  
Очень скоро Шерлок начал стонать и подаваться навстречу, запрокидывая голову, с его губ стало чаще срываться имя Джона, а волосы последнего все крепче сжимала и оттягивала рука с этими невообразимо изящными пальцами. Джон сам давно уже был возбужден дальше некуда, но правила есть правила. Он должен подчиняться только приказам Господина. Кстати, сон как рукой сняло.

Не отдышавшись от бурного оргазма, Шерлок вдруг потянул Джона на себя, чтобы утянуть его в опьяняющий поцелуй, сцеловывая капли собственной спермы с любимых губ. Прервал он его так же внезапно, резко отталкивая Джона на кровать — на этот обтянутый черной кожей матрас, на котором они провели уже не один потрясающий сеанс.

Поправив еще остававшуюся на нем одежду, Шерлок повернулся к шкафу у двери и что-то достал из ящика, но Джону не удалось разглядеть, что именно: то ли собственное возбуждение уже затмило глаза, то ли освещение здесь сегодня было не таким, как обычно — будто бы намного темнее, и бордово-черный цвет стен терял грань оттенков, почти превращаясь в бархатно-черный. Впрочем, долго задумываться об этом Джону не пришлось — Шерлок со всей присущей ему грациозностью хищника в пару шагов снова оказался рядом, нависая над ним, целуя, изредка встречаясь с ним взглядом и охотно отвечая на поначалу несмелые объятья — ведь разрешительного приказа не было.

— Да, мне нравится… — поощрил Шерлок ласки Джона, становящиеся все более настойчивыми. — Продолжай.

Сам он тоже скользил ладонями по его телу, задевая соски, спускаясь все ниже. Он легко коснулся губами члена любовника, не сумевшего подавить неконтролируемый стон, прежде чем провести языком мокрую дорожку по его животу к ключицам. Не переставая ласкать его, он вытянул его руки у того над головой, переплетая пальцы, и потерся своим носом о его, наслаждаясь тем, как Джон плавился под ним.

Тот впоследствии так и не понял, в какой момент он потерял бдительность, но осознал это, лишь когда холодный метал коснулся распаленной кожи на его запястьях, а через мгновение услышал характерный звук — наручники защелкнулись.

Таким образом, Джон оказался прикован к перекладине спинки кровати. Впрочем, даже об этом он не раздумывал долго, ведь Шерлок снова стал целовать его, сводя с ума своими восхитительными губами и не прекращая танца ловких рук по его телу.

— Я искупил свою вину? — Джон выгибался под Шерлоком, мечтая, чтобы тот, наконец, уделил ему _полноценное внимание_. Холмс будто прочел эту его последнюю мысль.

— О, да, Джон, ты полностью исправился, — тот провел рукой по члену в невесомом касании, что заставило Джона застонать и вновь прогнуться навстречу, но этого было все еще недостаточно для разрядки.

— Шерлок… — Джон провел языком по губам, не открывая глаз.

— Да-да, можешь снова звать меня по имени, — жарко прошептал Шерлок, утягивая его в очередной томный поцелуй.

— Шерлок, не томи, умоляю… — улыбаясь, Джон поежился от щекотки, когда губы любовника переместились на его шею.  
Тот неспешно оторвался от своего занятия и, приподнявшись над ним, насмешливо взглянул в его глаза, которые Джон распахнул, недовольный возникшей паузой.

— Как скажешь, — и… совсем встал с кровати, застегивая ширинку.

— Шерлок? — Джон непонимающе наблюдал, как тот поднимает с пола свою рубашку.

— Да?

— Что это значит?

— Это значит «никогда не шути со мной», — губы Шерлока растянулись в самой своей обворожительной улыбке, когда он оказался уже у самой двери.

— Ты этого не сделаешь! — Джон дернулся, но наручники были крепкими.

— Я обязательно передам от тебя привет Питеру Бёрку, — подмигнул ему Шерлок, выходя в коридор. — Ты слишком устал, а этот небольшой отдых будет как нельзя кстати.

— ШЕРЛОК!!!

— Я тоже умею быть достаточно убедительным, Джон. Не забывай.

И дверь за ним закрылась.

To be continued


End file.
